Neptuno
Neptuno (Latín: Neptūnus) era el dios del agua dulce y el mar en la religión romana.J. Toutain, Les cultes païens de l'Empire romain, vol. I (1905:378) securely identified Italic Neptune as a saltwater sources as well as the sea. Es el equivalente del dios griego Poseidón.Larousse Desk Reference Encyclopedia, The Book People, Haydock, 1995, p. 215. En la tradición influenciada por los griegos, Neptuno era el hermano de Júpiter y Plutón; los hermanos presidían los reinos del Cielo, el mundo terrenal y el inframundo.Sobre la relación del señor de nuestro mundo terrenal con agua(s) Bloch, p. 342-346, da la siguientes explicaciones: #. Poseidón se concibió originalmente como un dios ctónico, señor y esposo de la Tierra (para la etimólogo gearoid γαιήοχος, quien posee la Tierra, εννοσίδας quien hace la Tierra temblar) con una forma equina. Copula con Deméter bajo esta forma en el mito arcadio de Telpusa, engendrando el caballo de carreras Arión y una hija no nombrada de esos misterios (historia en Pausanías VIII 25, 3). #. Poseidón hippios (caballo) es el dios de la Tierra y los manantiales que vienen de debajo de esta, siendo también una metáfora (o mejor, una figura) del origen de la vida en la Tierra; el caballo es considerado universalmente como poseedor de un carácter psicopomposo y Poseidón se conoce como el domador de caballos (damaios) y padre de Pegaso cuyo casco puede abrir un manantial. #. Poseidón es el dios adorado en la isla principal de Atlantis en el mito narrado por Platón en los diálogos Timeo y Critias; también hay un hipódromo cerca. #. La isla fue tragada por un terremoto causado por el propio Poseidón. El factor conectaría el poder sobre la tierra y sobre las aguas. Los griegos tienen recuerdos de la explosión de la isla de Santorini y del maremoto que provocó así como otras consecuencias que afectaron al clima. Su esposa era Salacia. Las representaciones de Neptuno en los mosaicos romanos, especialmente en el norte de África, están influenciados por las convenciones griegas.Alain Cadotte, "Neptune Africain", Phoenix 56.3/4 (Autumn/Winter 2002:330-347) detectó rasgos sincréticos de un dios agrario libio/púnico de las fuentes de agua dulce, con el epíteto Frugifer, "portador de fruta"; Cadotte enumeró (p.332) algunos mosaicos romanos norteafricanos de las características completas de Triunfo de Neptuno, ya sea montando en su carro o cabalgando directamente en delfines albinos. Neptuno probablemente estuvo asociado con los manantiales de agua dulce antes que el mar.Dumézil, La religion romaine archaïque (Paris, 1966:381). Como Poseidón, Neptuno era venerado por los romanos como dios de los caballos, bajo el nombre de Neptuno Ecuestre, patrón de las carreras de caballos.Comparar Epona. Etimología La etimología del latín Neptunus no está clara y se discute. El gramático Varrón derivó el nombre de nuptus, es decir, "cubierta" (opertio), con una alusión más o menos explícita a nuptiae, "matrimonio de cielo y tierra".Varro Lingua Latina V 72: Neptunus, quod mare terras obnubuit ut nubes caelum, ab nuptu, id est opertione, ut antiqui, a quo nuptiae, nuptus dictus.: "N., porque el mar cubrió las tierras como las nubes el cielo, de nuptus, es decir, "cubierta", como los antiguos (solían decir) de ahí nuptiae matrimonio, fue llamado nuptus". Entre los académicos modernos, Paul Kretschmer propuso una derivación del indoeuropeo *neptu-'' "sustancia húmeda".P. Kretschmer ''Einleitung in der Geschichte der Griechischen Sprache Göttingen, 1896, p. 33. De manera similar, Raymond Bloch supuso que puede ser una forma adjetivan en ''-no'' de *nuptu-'', significando "el que es húmedo".R. Bloch "Quelques remarques sur Poseidon, Neptunus et Nethuns" in ''Revue de l' Histoire des Religions 1981, p. 347. Sin embarg, Georges Dumézil señaló que las palabras derivadas de la raíz *nep-'' no tienen testimonio en los idiomas indoeuropeos más allá del védico y del avéstico. Propuso una etimología que reúne a Neptuno con los teónimos védicos y avésticos ''Apam Napat, Apam Napá y el teónimo irlandés antiguo Nechtan, todos significando "descendiente de las aguas". Usando la aproximación comparativa, las figuras indoiranias, avésticas e irlandesas muestran rasgos comunes con las leyendas historizadas romanas sobre Neptuno. Dumézil propuso, por lo tanto, derivar los nombres de la raíz indoeuropea *nepot-'', "descendiente, hijo de hermana".Y. Bonnefoy, W. Doniger ''Roman and Indoeuropean Mythologies Chicago, 1992, p. 138-139, s.v. Neptune, citing G. Dumezil Myth et Epopée vol. III, p. 41 and Alfred Ernout- Atoine Meillet Dictionnaire étymologique de la langue latine Paris, 1985 4th, s.v. Neptunus.G. Dumézil Fêtes romaines d' étè et d' automne, suivi par dix questions romaines Paris 1975, p.25. Más recientemente, en sus lecturas realizadas en varias ocasiones en los años 90, el académico alemán Hubert Petersmann propuso una etimología de la raíz indoeuropea *nebh-, relacionada con las nubes y nieblas, más el sufijo -tu denotando un nombre verbal abstracto, y el sufijo -no que se refiere al dominio de actividad de una persona o sus prerrogativas. La raíz indoeuropea *nebh-'', teniendo el significado original "mojado, húmedo" ha dado el sánscrito ''nábhah, el hitita nepis, el latín nbus, nebula, el alemán Nebel, el eslavo nebo, etc. El concepto estaría próximo a ser expresado en el nombre del dios griego Όυράνος (Urano), que derivaba de la raíz indoeuropea *h2wórso-'', "regar, irrigar" y ''*h2worsó-'', "el irrigador".H. Petersmann below, Göttingen 2002.M. Peters "Untersuchungen zur Vertratung der indogermanischen Laryngeale in Griechisch" in ''Österreicher Akademie der Wissenschaften, philosophische historische Klasse Bd. 372, 1980 p.180. La etimología estaría en corcondancia con la de Varrón. Preller y Müller-Deeke propusieron una etimología distinta basada en la historia legendaria de Latium y Etruria: el etrusco Nethunus, Nethuns sería la forma adjetival del topónimo Nepe(t), Nepete (Actualmente Nepi), ciudad del ager Faliscus cerca de Faleria. El distrito estaba tradicionalmente conectado al culto del dios: se creía que Mesapo y Haleso, los héroes epónimos de Faleria, eran sus hijos. Mesapo lideró a los faliscos, entre otros, a la guerra en la EneidaVirgilio Eneida, VII, p. 691: L. Preller Römische Mythologie, vol. 2, Berlin, 1858; Müller-Deeke Etrusker II 54 n. 1 b; Deeke Falisker p. 103, como cita William Warde Fowler The Roman Festivals of the Period of the Republic London, 1899, p. 185 and n. 3.. Faleria y Nepi han sido conocidas desde la antigüedad por la excelente calidad del agua de sus manantiales, esparcidos en las praderas. Nepet es considerado un topónimo hidronímico de origen preindoeuropeo extendido en Europa y de un apelativo que significa "Llanura, ancho valle húmedo", cognado con el pregriego νάπη, "valle boscoso". Culto thumb|Mosaico de Neptuno (Museo Arqueológico Regional Antonio Salinas, Palermo) La teología de Neptuno puede ser reconstruida solo hasta cierto punto, ya que desde tiempos antiguos se identificó con el dios griego Poseidón: su presencia en el lectisternio de 399 a.C. es un testimonio del hecho.Livio v. 13.6; Dionisio de Halicarnaso 12.9; Showerman, Grant. The Great Mother of the Gods. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin, 1901:223 Tal identificación puede estar basada en la relación estricta entre las teologías latinas y griegas de las dos deidades.Raymond Bloch 1981 p.341-344. Se ha discutido que los pueblos indoeuropeos, no teniendo conocimiento directo del mar al originarse en zonas de interior del continente, reusaron la teología de una deidad originalmente ctónica o que tenía poder sobres aguas dulces en el interior como dios del mar.G. Wissowa Religion un Kultus der Römer Munich, 1912; A. von Domaszewski Abhandlungen zur römische Religion Leipzig und Berlin, 1909; R. Bloch above Este rasgos se ha conservado bastante bien en el caso de Neptuno, que definitivamente era dios de los manantiales, lagos y ríos antes de convertirse también en dios del mar, como atestiguan numerosos descubrimientos de inscripciones mencionandolo en las proximidades de estos lugares. Servio el gramático también afirmó explícitamente que Neptuno está a cargo de todos los ríos, manantiales y aguas. También es el señor de los caballos porque trabajó con Minerva para hacer el carro.Bloch above p.346; Servius Ad Georgicas IV 24 Puede tener un paralelismo en el dios irlandés Nechtan, amo del pozo del que surgen y vuelven todos los ríos del mundo. Por otra parte, Poseidón sufrió un proceso para convertirse en el principal dios del mar en una época anterior, como se muestra en la Iliada.R. Bloch above En tiempos anteriores, era el dios Portuno o Fortuno a quien se le agradecían las victorias navales, pero Neptuno lo suplantó en esta función al menos en el siglo I a.C., cuando Sexto Pompeyo se llamó a sí mismo "hijo de Neptuno".Fox, Robin Lane. The Classical World. Basic Books, 2006. p. 412 ISBN: 0-465-02496-3 Por un tiempo, se le emparejó con Salacia, diosa del agua salada.van Aken, Dr. A.R.A., ed. Elseviers Mythologische Encyclopedie (Elsevier, Amsterdam: 1961) Neptuno se consideró el legendario dios progenitor de la estirpe latino, los faliscanos, que se llamaron Neptunia proles. En este aspecto, era el equivalente de Marte, Jano, Saturno e incluso Júpiter entre las tribus latinas. Salacia representaría la fuerza viril de Neptuno.W. W. Fowler above p. 186 n. 3 citing Servius Ad Aen. V 724; later Doctor Fowler disowned this interpretation of Salacia. Neptunalia las Neptunalias eran el festival de Neptuno el 23 de julio, en el momento álgido del verano.Corpus Inscriptionum Latinarum, vol. 1,pt 2:323; Varrón, De lingua Latina vi.19. La fecha y la construcción de refugios de ramas sugiere una función primitiva de Neptuno como dios de las fuentes de agua en la sequía y calor del verano."C'est-à-dire au plus fort de l'été, au moment de la grande sécheresse, et qu'on y construisaient des huttes de feuillage en guise d'abris contre le soleil" (Cadotte 2002:342, señalando a Sexto Pompeyo Festo, De verborum significatu Lindsay 1913 519.1) El calendario romano más antiguo fijaba la feriae de Neptuno el 23 de julio, dos días después de las Lucarias el 19 y 21 de julio y dos días antes de la Furrinalia el 25 de julio. Georg Wissowa ya ha señalado que los festivales con menos de tres días de diferencia entre ellos son complementarios. Dumézil elaboró que estos festivales estaban todos relacionados de alguna manera a la importancia del agua durante el periodo del calor veraniego (canicula) y sequía, cuando los ríos y las aguas de los manantiales estaban en sus niveles más bajos. Basando su análisis en las obras de Paladio y Columela, Dumézil discute que mientras las Lucarias se dedicaban al cuidado de los bosques, cortando la maleza el 19 y arrancándola y quemándola el 21, dedicándose luego las Neptunalias a la conservación y dragado de las aguas superficiales, correspondiendo con las Lucarias del 19, que solo requería el trabajo sobre el suelo. Luego las Furrinalias del 25 de julio, sagradas para la diosa Furrina de los manantiales y pozos, se dedicaban a aquellas aguas que habían sido obtenidas por perforaciones, es decir, por la mano del hombre, correspondiendo por tanto a las Lucarias del 21,G. Dumézil Fêtes romaines d' été et d' automne. Suivi de Dix questions romaines Paris 1975 1. "Les eaux et les bois" p. 25-31. que también requería una acción humana sobre el suelo. Dumézil explicó las Furrinalias en la base de los trabajos hidraulicos prescritos por Paladio en este día, es decir, la perforación de pozos para detectar y obtener agua subterránea: las aguas visibles y ocultas se tratan por lo tanto en ocasiones independientes aunque próximas: las Neptunalias y las Furrinalias. Esta complementaridad entre Neptunalia y Furrinalia corresponde a que entre la primera y segunda Lucarias, formando de hecho dos pareados complementarios. En tiempos registrados, las Neptunalias se realizaban en excursiones bajo cabañas de ramas (umbrae, case frondeae) en el bosque entre el Tíber y la Via Salaria, bebiendo aguas de manantiales y vino para huir del calor. Parece que las Neptunalias eran, en general, una época libre y sin ataduras de celebración, durante el cual los hombres y mujeres se mezclaban sin las restricciones habituales romanas.Sarolta A. Takacs Vestal virgins, sibyls and matronae: women in Roman religion 2008, University of Texas Press, p. 53 f., citing Horace Carmina III 28. Este carácter del festival así como el hecho de que se le ofrecía el sacrificio de un toro a Neptuno señalarían el contexto de fertilidad agrícola.Sarolta A. Takacs above; citando Macrobio Saturnalia III 10, 4. Templos thumb|Restos de la basílica en la via della Palombella. En Roma, Neptuno tenía solo un templo. Permanecía cerca del Circo Flaminio, una pista de carreras romana en la parte sur del Campo de Marte. Ya existía 206 a.C.Cassius Dio 17 fragmento 57. 60 como cita L. Richardson jr. A New Topographical Dictionary of Ancient Rome 1992 p. 267. Aparece en una moneda acuñada por Gn. Domitius Ahenobarbus en torno al 40 a.C., sin duda por la restauración realizada por esta persona. Contenía una famosa escultura de un grupo marino por Escopas menor..En el tema de este grupo por Escopas cf. F. Coarelli "L'ora di Domizio Enobarbo e la cultura artistica in Roma nel II sec. a. C." in Dialoghi di Arrcheologia II 3''' 1968 p. 302-368. La basílica de Neptuno fue construida en el Campo de Marte y dedicada a Agripa en honor de la victoria naval de Accio. Esta construcción sustituyó al antiguo templo, que a su vez sustituyó a un altar anterior.Dumézil 1977 p. 340 who cites Livy Ab Urbe Condita Libri XXVIII 11, 4. Bloch p. 347 n. 19. Sacrificios [thumb|Inscripción de Chichester: "A Neptuno y MInerva, por el bienestar de la Casa Divina, por la autoridad de Tiberio Claudio Cogidubno, Gran Rey de los Britones, la escuela de artífices y aquellos en ella erigieron este templo de sus propios recursos [...ens, hijo de Pudentinus, donado al lugar."]] Neptuno es uno de los únicos tres dioses romanos a quienes era adecuado sacrificar toros, siendo los otros dos Apolo y Marte.Macrobio Saturnalia III 10,4 La ofrenda equivocada requeriría un piaculum, si se debía a un descuido o necesidad. El tipo de ofrenda implica una conexión más estricta entre la deidad y el mundo terrenal.G. Dumezil "Quaestiunculae indo-italicae: 11. Iovi tauro verre ariete immolari non licet" Revue d' Etudes Latins '''39 1961 p. 241-250. Lago Albano Durante la guerra con Veyes en el 393 a.C., el nivel del lago Albano (Albanus Lacus) subió a un nivel inusual incluso en ausencia de lluvias. Se creía que este prodigio era relevante al asedio de Veyes porque un arúspice de Veyes recitó algunas líneas de una profecía que ilustraban la relación entre el nivel de sus aguas y la seguridad o la caída de la ciudad a los romanos. Predijo que mientras las aguas del lago permanecieran altas, Veyes sería inexpugnable a los romanos. Si las aguas del lago se esparcían en dirección al interior, por otra parte, Veyes caería; pero si había un desbordamiento a través de las corrientes típicas o canales hacia el mar este hecho también sería desfavorable para los romanos.Livio V 15-16. Cicerón De Divinatione I 44 ff. Dumézil adscribió esta historia a la costumbre romana de proyectar herencias legendarias religiosas en la historia, considerándolo como un mito festival, enfocado en dar relevancia a un suceso excepcional que habría pasado durante las Neptunalias. Esta leyenda mostraría el alcance de los poderes ocultos en las aguas y la importancia religiosa de su control por el hombre: los habitantes de Veyes, conociendo también el hecho, habían estado cavando canales durante mucho tiempo como confirman los descubrimientos arqueológicos recientes. Hay una coincidencia temporal entre la conjuración del prodigio y las obras de derivación recomendadas por Paladio y Columela en los tiempos de la canícula, cuando las aguas estaban en sus niveles más bajos.G. Dumezil Mythe et epopee III Histoires romaines Paris 1973 p. 21 as cited by Bloch p. 346. ''Paredrae'' thumb|Neptuno (1802), del escultor catalán Nicolau Travé, junto con dos nereidas por Antoni Solà. Barcelona: Llotja de Mar. Los paredrae son entidades que acompaña a un dios. Representan aspectos fundamentales o los poderes del dios con los que están asociados. En la religión romana, suelen ser femeninas. En tiempos posteriores bajo la influencia helenizadora, llegaron a considerarse deidades individuales y consortes del dios.William Warde Fowler The Religious experience of the Roman People London, 1912, p. 346f. Sin embargo, esta idea errónea pudo haberse extendido en las creencias populares anteriores.Aulio Gelio Noctes Atticae XIII 24, 1-18. En opinión de Dumézil,Dumézil aquí acepta y repropone las interpretaciones de Wissowa y von Domaszewski. las dos paredrae de Neptuno, Salacia y Venilia, representan los aspectos sobrecogedores y tranquilos del agua, tanto natural como domesticada: Salacia personificaría las aguas efusivas y autoritarias mientras que Venilia las aguas tranquilas o estancadas.Dumezil above p.31 La interpretación de Dumézil también fue muy variada, ya que también afirmó que la sacudida que implicaba el nombre de Salacia, la actitud de ser lujuriosa salax, debe señalar una característica del dios.G. Dumézil La religione romana arcaica Milano 1977 p. 340. Salacia y Venilia han sido discutidas por académicos tanto antiguos como modernos. Varrón conecta la primera al salum, mar, y la segunda a ventus, viento.Varrón Lingua Latina V 72. Festo escribe de Salacia que es la deidad que genera el movimiento del mar.Festo p. L s.v. Mientras Venilia haría que las olas llegaran a la costa, Salacia causaría su retirada hacia mar adentro.Varrón ápud Agustín De Civitate Dei VII 22. El tema ha sido discutido en muchos pasajes por el doctor cristiano San Agustín. Dedica un capítulo completo de Ciudad de dios a mofarse de las inconsistencias inherentes de la definición teológica de las dos entidades: dado que Salacia denotaría la parte inferior del mar, se pregunta cómo sería posible que también sea las olas de retirada, ya que las olas son un fenómeno de la superficie del mar.Agustín De Civitate Dei VII 22. Además escribe que Venilia sería la "esperanza que viene", uno de los aspectos o poderes del Júpiter que todo lo abarca, entendido como anima mundi.Agustín above II 11. Servio en su comentario a la Eneida también escribe sobre Salacia y Venilia en varios pasajes, como V 724: "(Venus) dicitur et Salacia, quae proprie meretricum dea appellata est a veteribus": "(Venus) también es llamada Salacia, que era particularmente llamada diosa de prostitutas por los antiguos". Además escribe que Salacia y Venilia son, de hecho, la misma entidad.William Warde Fowler The Religious Experience of the Roman People London, 1912, Appendix II. Entre los académicos modernos, Dumézil y sus seguidores Bloch y Schilling, centran su interpretación de Neptuno en las funciones y el valor más directo, concreto y limitado del agua. Según esto, Salacia representaría los aspectos feroces y violentos del agua efusiva y rebosantes, Venilia los aspectos amables y tranquilos del agua estancada o que fluye lentamente. Preller, Fowler, Petersmann y Takács atribuyen a la teología de Neptuno una importancia más amplia como dios de la fertilidad terrenal universal, particularmente relevante a la agricultura y reproducción humana. Por lo tanto, interpretan a Salacia como personificación de la lujuria y Venilia relacionada con la venia, la actitud de congraciación, atracción, conectada con el amor y el deseo por la reproducción. L. Preller recalcó un importante importante de Venilia mencionando que se registraba en el indigitamenta también como deidad del deseo y el anhelo. Piensa que este hecho permitiría explicar el teónimo en la misma manera que el de Venus.Ludwig Preller Römische Mythologie Berlin, 1858 part II, p.121-2; Servius Ad Aeneidem VIII 9. Otro dato parece señalar en la misma dirección: Salacia sería la equivalente de Tetis como madre de Aquiles, mientras que Venilia sería la madre de Turno y Juturna, a quien engendró con el rey Daunio de los rútulos. Según otra fuente, Venilia sería la compañera de Jano, con quien engendró a la ninfa Canente amada por Pico.Ovidio Metamorphoses XIV 334. Estos datos míticos subrayan la función reproductiva concebidas en las figuras del paredrae de Neptuno, particularmente en la de Venilia en el parto y la maternidad. Un rey legendario, Venulo, fue recordado en Tibur y Lavinio.L. Preller above citing Servius; C. J. Mackie "Turnus and his ancestors" in The Classical Quarterly (New Series) 1991, 41, pp. 261-265. Deidad de fertilidad y ancestro divino thumb|300px|Triunfo de Neptuno, mosaico romano con las estaciones en cada esquina y escenas agrícolas y flora (La Chebba, Túnez, finales del siglo II, Museo Nacional del Bardo) El académico alemán H. Petersmann ha propuesto una interpretación bastante diferente de la teología de Neptuno.Hubert Petersmann Lingua et Religio: ausgewählte kleine Schriften zur antiken Religionsgeschichte auf sprachwissenschaftlicher Grundlage herausgegeben von Bernd Heßen. Hypomnemata: Supplement-Reihe 1. Göttingen: Vandenhoeck und Ruprecht, 2002. Pp. 304. ISBN: 3-525-25231-5. Desarrollando su interpretación del teónimo basado en el indoeuropeo *nebh, discute que el dios sería una antigua deidad del cielo nublado y lluvioso en compañía con y en oposición a Zeus/Júpiter, dios del cielo despejado. Similar a Caelus, sería el padre de todos los seres vivos de la Tierra a través del poder fertilizador de la lluvia. Este hieros gamos de Neptuno y la Tierra se reflejaría en la literatura, como en la Eneida de Virgilio, V 14 pater Neptunus. La potencia viril de Neptuno se representaría en Salacia (Derivada de salax, salio en su sentido original de salaz, lujuriosa, deseando el acto sexual, cubierta). Salacia entonces representaría el deseo del dios por el coito con la Tierra, su potencia generadora viril manifestándose a sí misma en la lluvia. Mientras que Salacia denotaría un cielo nublado, el otro carácter del dios sería reflejado por su otra paredra Venilia, representando el cielo despejado con nubes dispersas del buen tiempo. El teónimo Venilia tendría su raíz en un adjetivo no atestiguado *venilis, de la raíz indoeuropea vinr amigo, alemán Wonne, latín Venus, venia. Las reminiscencias de este doble aspecto de Neptun ose encontrarían en Cátulo 31.3: "uterque Neptunus".Catullus 31. 3: "Paene insularum, Sirmio, insularumque/ ocelle, quascumque in liquentibus stagnis/ marique vasto fert uterque Neptunus/...": las palabras citadas pertenecen a un pasaje en el que el poeta parece estar señalando la doble naturaleza de Neptuno como dios de las aguas dulces como del mar. thumb|Triunfo de Poseidón y Anfítrite, mostrando a la pareja en procesión en un amplio mosaico en Cirta, África Romana (ca. 315–325 d.C., ahora en el Louvre) En la conjetura de Petersmann, aparte de Zeus/Júpiter (con raíz en el indoeuropeo *dei(h) brillar, que originalmente representaba el brillante día del cielo con buen tiempo), los antiguos indoeuropeos veneraban un dios de la humedad celestial como generador de vida. Este hecho se testificaría por los teónimos hititas nepišaš (D)IŠKURaš o nepišaš (D)Tarhunnaš "el señor del cielo húmedo", que era venerado como soberano de la Tierra y los hombres.Eric Neun Die Anitta-Text Wiesbaden, 1974, p. 118. Aunque incluso con el tiempo esta función se transfiriera a Zeus/Júpiter, que se convirtió en el soberano del clima, las reminiscencias de la antigua función sobrevivieron en la literatura: Eneida de Virginio, V 13-14: "Heu, quianam tanti cinxerunt aethera nimbi?/ quidve, pater Neptune, paras?": "¿Qué?, ¿por qué tener tantas nubes han enriquecido el cielo? ¿Qué estás preparando, padre Neptuno?".H. Petersmann "Neptuns ürsprugliche Rolle im römischen Pantheon. Ein etymologisch-religiongeschichtlicher Erklärungsversuch" in Lingua et religio. Augewählte kleine Beiträge zur antike religiogeschichtlicher und sprachwissenschaftlicher Grundlage Göttingen, 2002, pp. 226-235. Esta indispensabilidad del agua por su cualidad fertilizadora y su estricta conexión a la reproducción es un conocimiento universal. Takács señala también a la implícita importancia sexual y de fertilidad tanto de Salacia como Venilia en los terrenos del contexto de los cultos de Neptuno, de la interpretación de Varrón de Salacia como deseosa del acto sexual y de la conexión de Venilia con una ninfa o Venus. Müller-Deeke y Deeke ya han interpretado la teología de Neptuno como la de un ancestro divino de la estirpe latina, como los faliscanos, como padre de sus héroes fundadores Mesapo y Haleso. Compartiendo el mismo abordaje, Fowler consideró a Salacia la personificación de la potencia viril que, generada por un pueblo latino, iguala con Marte, Saturno, Jano e incluso Júpiter entre otros latinos.William Warde Fowler The roman Festivals of the Period of the Republic London, 1899, p. 126 Neptuno ecuestre Poseidón estaba conectado al caballo desde los tiempos más remotos, mucho antes de que se atestiguara su conexión con el mar, pudiendo haber sido originalmente concebido en forma equina. Tal rasgo es un reflejo de su propia naturaleza crónica, violenta y brutal como provocador de temblores de tierra, así como la unión del caballo con los manantiales, es decir, aguas subterráneas y el personaje psicopomposo inherente en este animal.Raymond Bloch above p. 343 No hay tan conexión directa en Roma. Neptuno no muestra ningún caracter o unión directa equina. Por otra parte, el dios romano Consus estaba asociado con los caballos: su altar subterráneo se situaba en el valle del Circo Máximo al pie del Palatino, el lugar de las carreras de caballo. En el día de su festival de verano (21 de agosto), la Consualia aestiva, era costumbre llevar caballos y mulas en procesión coronadas con flores y luego celebrar carreras equinas en el Circo. Parece que estos juegos tenían un carácter rústico y arcaico: marcaban el final del ciclo anual agrícola, cuando se completaba la cosecha.William Warde Fowler The Roman Festivals of the Period of the Republic London, 1899, p. Según la tradición para esta ocasión se elegía representar el secuestro de mujeres sabinas (y latinas). El episodio puede portar un reflejo de licencias sexuales tradicionales para tales ocasiones.William Warde Fowler above, citing James G. Frazer. El ese día, el flamen Quirinalis y las vírgenes vestales sacrificaban en el altar subterráneo de Consus. El hecho de que ambos festivales de Consus se siguieran tras un intervalo similar de cuatro días por los dos festivales de Ops, Opeconsivia el 25 de agosto y Opalia el 19 de diciembre), testifica la relación estricta entre las dos deidades que abarcan la abundancia agrícola, o en terminología Dumeziliana, a la tercera función. En opinión de Dumézil, este hecho muestra los valores simbólicos radicalmente distintos del caballo en la teología de Poseidón y de Consus. Tertuliano (De Spectaculis V 7) afirma que según la tradición romana, Consus era el dios que había aconsejado a Rómulo el secuestro de los sabinos por su cualidad de dios de los consejos ocultos y cita una inscripción que estaba en el meta sur del circo, corroborando su afirmación: Conso consilio Marte duello Lares + covillo potentes: Consus es poderoso en consejo, Marte en la guerra, los Lares en las reuniones. A. Von Blumenthal y G. Radke han propuesto leer consivio en vez de consilio, aunque e stacorrección generalmente no se acepta: la inscripción no se conserva y solo era visible en los días de los sacrificios a Consus, por los que algunos académicos consideran que pudo leerse mal.S. Dušanić, Ž. Petković "The Flamen Quirinalis at the Consualia and the Horseman of the Lacus Curtius" in Aevum 2002 1. p. 63. Quizás bajo la influencia de Poseidón Ίππιος Consus, cuyo festival implicaba carreras de caballos, fue reinterpretado como Neptuno ecuestre y su altar subterráneo también fue identificado con Poseidón Ένοσίχθων. Además, la etimología de Poseidón, entendida como de Posis "señor, esposo" y De "grano o Tierra", pudo contribuir a la identificación de Consus con Neptuno.Sarolta A. Takacs Vestal Virgins, Sybils and Matrons University of Texas Press 2008 p. 55-56, también citando Scullard sobre la influencia de las carreras de caballos en la identificación. Bloch citando a Chantraine DELG s.v. Poseidon. El carácter arcaico y arcano de su culto, que requería desenterrar el altar, son signos de gran antigüedad de esta deidad y de su carácter ctónico. Ciertamente era una deidad de la abundancia agraria y de la fertilidad. En las bases de Agustín (Ciudad de Dios IV 8, sobre la función de Tutilina en asegurar la seguridad del grano almacenado), Dumézil interpreta su nombre como derivado del verbo condere, "esconder, almacenar", como nombre verbal en paralelo ''-u'' a Sancus y Jano, significando dios de los granos almacenados.Cf. las deidades relacionadas del Circus Semonia, Seia, Segetia, Tutilina: Tertuliano De Spectaculis VIII 3. Una identificación directa de Consus con Poseidón a pesar de que en ninguna parte este último era venerado en santuarios o altares subterráneos.G. Capdeville "Jeux athletiques et rituels de fondation" Revue de l' histoire des religions. Marciano Capella sitúa a Neptuno y Consus juntos en la región X del cielo: puede ser que siguiera una interpretatio graeca ya antigua de Consus o que pudiera estar reflejando una idea etrusca del Neptuno ctónico que es aparente en la recomendación del De Haruspicum Responso''Cicerón ''De Haruspicum Responso 20. Neptuno es mencionado tercero después de Júpiter y Saturno pero antes que Tellus. afirmando la necesidad de expiaciones a Neptuno para el prodigio de los crujidos oídos bajo el suelo en el ager latiniensis. Los etruscos eran bastante aficionados a las carreras de caballos.R. Bloch above ; G. Capdeville "Les dieux de Martianus Capella" in Revue de l'Histoire des Religions 213-3, 1996, p. 282 n. 112 Neptuno en Etruria Nethuns es el nombre etrusco del dios. En el pasado se ha creído que el teónimo romano derivaba del etrusco, pero una visión más reciente lo ha rechazado.Bloch p. 348. p. 202, p. 59. thumb|Hígado de Piacenza. Nethuns era verdaderamente un dios importante para los etruscos. Su nombre puede encontrarse en dos secciones en el Hígado de Piacenza, en la sección 7 del borde externo y en la sección 28 de la vesícula biliar, (más una vez en la sección 22 junto con Tinia). La última localización concuerca con el testimonio de Plinio el viejo de que la vesícula biliar era sagrada para Neptuno.R. Bloch above; Plinio Nat. Hist. XI 195 El teónimo Nethuns se repite ocho veces en las columnas VIII, IX y XI del Liber Linteus (flere, flerchva Nethunsl), requiriendo ofrendas de vino.N. Thomas De Grummond Etruscam Myth, Sacred History and Legend Univ. of Pennsylvania Press 2006 p. 145 thumb|Espejo con Nethuns, Usil y Thesan, siglo IV a.C:, Museos Vaticanos. En un espejo de Tuscania (E. S. 1. 76), Nethuns es representado mientras habla a Uśil (el Sol) y Thesan (la diosa del alba). Nethuns está a mano izquierda, sentado, sosteniendo un tridente doble en su mano derecha y con su brazo izquierdo levantado en actitud de dar instrucciones, Uśil levantado en el centro de la imagen, sosteniendo el arco de Palu en su mano derecha y Thesan en la derecha, con su mano derecha en el hobmro de Uśil: ambos dioses parecen atentos a las palabras de Nethuns. La identificación de Uśil con Aplu (Y su asociación con Nethuns) se sigue subrayando por el demonio anguípedo sosteniendo dos delfines del exergo inferior. La escena destaca las identidades y asociación de Nethuns y Aplu (Aquí identificado como Uśil) como principales deidades del mundo terrenal y el ciclo vital. Thesan y Uśil-Aplu, que han sido identificado con Śuri (Soranus Pater, el dios solar del inframundo) dejan clara el carácter transitorio de la vida terrenal.Erika Simon "Gods in Harmony: The Etruscan Pantheon" in N. Thomas De Grummond (editor) Etruscan Religion 2006 p. 48; G. Colonna "Altari e sacelli: l'area sud di Pyrgi dop otto anni di ricerche" Rendiconti della Pontificia Accademia di Archeologia 64 p. 63-115; "Sacred Architecture and the Religion of the Etruscans" in N. Thomas DeGrummond above p.139 La asociación de Nethuns y Uśil-Aplu es consistente con una versión de la teoría de los Penates etruscos. En la representación de Marciano Capella del cielo, Neptuno se sitúa en la región X junto con Lar Omnium Cunctalis (De todo), Neverita y Consus. La presencia de Lar Omnium Cunctalis puede conectarse con la teología de Neptuno como dios de la fertilidad, incluida la humana, mientras Neverita es un teónimo derivado de una forma arcaica de Nereo y Nereida, antes de la caída del digamma. Para la relación de Neptuno con Consus ver el párrafo superior. La colocación de Neptuno por Marciano se tensa por dos preguntas: según el orden de los principales tres dioses, debería estar situado en la región II (Júpiter está, de hecho, en la región I y Plutón en la región III). Sin embargo, en la región II se encuentran dos deidades relacionadas con Neptuno, llamadas Fonto y Linfa, y Plutón en el tercero. La razón del desplazamiento de Neptuno a la región X sigue sin aclarar, pero puede señalar a una aparición a las triadas en el tercer cuarto, que se iguada por la localización de Neth en la sección 7 del hígado.G. Dumezil La religion romaine archaique Paris, 1974 2nd, Appendix; It. tr. p. 584; citing Stephen Weinstock "Martianus Capella and the Cosmic System of the Etruscans" in Journal of Roman Studies 36, 1946, p. 104 ff.; G. Capdeville "Les dieux de Martianus Capella" in Revue de l'Histoire des Religions 213-3, 1996, p. 280-281 Sin embargo, es consistente con la colocación en el tercer cuadrante de las deidades directamente relacionadas con el mundo humano.Cf. M. Pallottino "Deorum sedes" in Saggi di antichitá. II. Documenti per la storia della civiltá etrusca Roma 1979 p. 779-790. Bloch señala la el posible carácter ctónico y una unión más estricta de Nethuns con Poseidón que indicarían una serie de circunstancias, particularmente el hecho de que estaba entre los cuatro dioses (Júpiter, Saturno, Neptuno y Tellus, en ese orden) que los arúspices indicaban que necesitaban un apaciguamiento para el prodigio narrado en De haruspicum responso 20 de Cicerón, es decir, un crujido percibido como viniendo del subsuelo en el ager latiniensis. Neptuno y los Penates etruscos Entre las fuentes antiguas, Arnobio proporciona información importante sobre la teología de Neptuno: escribe que según Nigidio Fígulo, Neptuno se consideraba uno de los Penates etruscos, junto con Apolo, siendo acreditados con otorgar a Ilión (Troya) sus inmortales murallas. En otra parte de su obra, libro IV, Nigidio escribió que, según la Etrusca DIsciplina, el suyo era uno entre los cuatro genera, tipos de Penates: de Júpiter, de Neptuno, del inframundo y de los hombres mortales. Según otra tradición narrada por un miembro de la gens Caesia,Es difícil asegurar su identidad. también basado en la misma fuente, los Penates etruscos serían Fortuna, Ceres, Genius Iovialis y Pales, siendo este último el dios etrusco masculino (ministrum Iovis et vilicum, doméstico y campesino de Júpiter).Arnobio Adversus Nationes III 40, 1-2. Representación en el arte Neptuno es representado en el séptimo y último movimiento de la suite orquestal de Gustav Holst, "Los planetas", subtitulada "El místico", como Holst describe al dios. Los buceadores del Departamento Francés de Investigación Arqueológica Subacuática (liderados por Michel L'Hour) descubrió una estatua de mármol de tamaño natural de Neptuno, en el río Ródano en Arlés; se data de principios del siglo IV. La estatua es una de los cientos de artefactos que el equipo excavó entre septiembre y octubre de 2007.Henry Samuel, "Julius Caesar bust found in Rhone River", The Telegraph Las representaciones etruscas del dios son poco frecuentes pero significativas. La más antigua quizás es el escarabajo tallado de cornalina de Vulci del siglo IV a.C.: Nethuns patea una roca y crea un manantial (Paris: Bibliothèque Nationale, Cabinet des Medailles).. OTra gema etrusca (de la colección de Luynes, inscrito Nethunus) muestra a un dios haciendo que un caballo surga de la tierra con un golpe de su tridente.Jacques Heurgon en R. Bloch above p. 352. Un espejo de bronce de finales del siglo IV en los Museos Vaticanos (Museo Gregoriano Etrusco: C.S.E. Vaticano 1.5a) muestra al dios con Amimone, hija de Danao, a quien evita que viole un sátiro y a quien enseña el arte de crear manantiales. Un espejo de bronce de Tuscania datado en el 350 a.C., también en los Museos Vaticanos (Museo Gregoriano Etrusco E. S. 1. 76). Nethuns está hablando a Usil y Thesan. En el exergo inferior hay un demonio anguípedo que sostiene un delfín en cada mano (la identificación de Aplu-Apolo está claro porque Uśil sostiene un arco). Nethuns sostiene un tridente doble, sugiriendo que puede ser uno de los dioses que puede empuñar rayos.N. Thomas De Grummond above p. 145. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Romanos Categoría:Dioses del mar